


Álvi&Simo Drabbles

by sensiblekitty



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Drabble Collection, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:08:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6177772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensiblekitty/pseuds/sensiblekitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Zarata drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hangover and singing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short fic based on the following prompt from [this post](http://maelerie.tumblr.com/post/135803922052/send-me-two-characters-or-more-and-a-prompt-and), requested by an anon on Tumblr: “It’s 8:30, I have a hangover and you’re annoying me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is there anyone who ships Morata and Zaza here on AO3? .____.

Simone’s headache worsened as the sunlight made it harder for the man to keep his eyes open. All because of last night’s clubbing, which was more intense than the usual. Thanks to the extra shots of vodka and tequila he has successively taken, he got an awful hangover. Now, sat on the passenger seat, he just listened to his teammate Álvaro blabber about random stuffs while he drove them to training. It was incredible how the teammate always found a subject to talk about, even in days like that when Simone was not in the mood for interactions. 

“Have you ever listened to this song? It’s from Nicolas Mayorca. I’m a big fan of him!” Álvaro hummed the melody and Simone had to pretend he was paying attention to the music.

“I haven’t, because I have no idea on who this Ni, Nico-something is.” 

“Nicolas Mayorca. He is a singer from Colombia.” Álvaro corrected the grumpy man. “You should listen to him, Simo.” To Simone’s dismay, the Spaniard increased the car audio system’s volume and smiled cheekily at him, before singing along. 

If there was something the Italian wanted at that moment, it was to turn the volume down, close his eyes, cover half of his face with his beanie and just raise it up when they arrived at training. However, he couldn’t do it, not when Álvaro kindly offered a ride everyday free of charge; therefore, he just turned his lips in a small smile and kept his eyes half-open.

The problem is that Álvaro became more and more excited with singing, until it came to a point where he was no longer singing, but screaming along the song. At least that was what Simo observed, as he splayed the ache points in his head, just silently praying for them to arrive soon. 

_“Todo lo hago por tiiiiiiiiiiiii~ Oooooh. Lalalala. Ooooooh Todo lo o hagoooo por tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii"_

Enough, the Italian thought, as he slapped his palm against his forehead. It was not just for the cheesy romantic song (because he understood most of the lyric and he wasn’t a big fan of romantic stuffs), nor was it because of Álvaro’s out of tune voice. It was for the fact that his screaming only aggravated his current drowning state; therefore, he no longer hesitated in pressing the down button, until there was no audio coming from the system. Álvaro raised his eyebrows as he watched his passenger’s action, throwing a questioning look at him.

“I’m sorry, man, but it’s 8:30am, I have a hangover and you’re annoying me,” Simone replied, as he felt the other man’s gaze at him, but avoided by staring at his feet. “You and your dissonant singing.”

“Wow, sorry, Zaza. You should have said that you had a hangover.”

“Isn’t it obvious by my appearance?” Simone glared at him. He shouldn’t expect anything different coming from that clumsy, dorky man, yet adorable, he had to confess. 

“Hmm, not really.” The number 9 player frowned. “Every morning you have this look of someone who woke up on the wrong side of the bed, grouchy, moody, not a friend of conversation.”

“To someone who can’t keep his mouth shut for a single second, you sure are very observant, but you are still too clumsy to understand me.“

“If you opened yourself more, I’d understand you better.”

“Nevermind.” Simone shrugged. “There’s nothing to understand.”

“Since you prefer being your usual guarded self, do you mind if I turn up the volume a bit? I promise I won’t sing along.”

“Even if I mind, I can’t complain, since it’s your car. Go ahead and sing if you wish to.”

Álvaro nodded and raised the audio volume, humming to the melody before adding, “You say that my singing is bad, but I doubt you can do any better.”

“And I can’t either. I sing as bad as you.”

“Well, I don’t have a proper opinion because you have never sung in front of me.”

Simone couldn’t understand why, but felt his cheeks blush after hearing the fellow striker's words. That wasn’t something to be flustered about. Looking away and at the landscape from the window, he realized they have arrived at their usual destination. Thankfully, Simone breathed relieved, as he stepped outside of the car and made the way into the building. Álvaro, coming beside him, placed a hand over his back. 

“Do you have any appointments for this week, Zaza?” Álvaro asked, and when the teammate shook his head, he turned his lips in a wide grin. “Let’s go to a karaoke bar, then. You just got me curious about your singing voice.”

“Keep dreaming, Morata. There’s no way I’m not gonna sing to you,” Simone asserted with a small, one-sided smile, but bowed his head down as Álvaro squeezed his shoulder, 

“I’ll call you later on, so we can schedule our meeting time.”

The Italian striker hesitated, but nodded, placing a hand on his chest. “As long as I don’t get another bad hangover…”

“I will take care of you,” the Spaniard teammate assured, pulling him closer in a way so that the other man could feel the warm breath from him. 

“Okay, I’ll wait for your call,” Simone replied in a mumble, noticeable only to them. 

The two players headed to the dressing room, and Simone didn’t want to admit, but perhaps, Álvaro comprehended his manners better than he presumed, and that made him happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked the drabble, please, leave a comment and/or a kudo. It'd make me happy to know more fans of them!
> 
> EDIT: If anyone wants to listen the song, it's "Lo Hago Por Ti", by Nicolas Mayorca. Here's a link for the song with the lyrics: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zrfBh_e4itg> :D
> 
> EDIT2: I already corrected Nicola's nationality, as he is a Colombian singer.


	2. The search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short fic based on the following prompt from [this post](http://maelerie.tumblr.com/post/135803922052/send-me-two-characters-or-more-and-a-prompt-and), requested by an anon on Tumblr: “I didn’t lose it, I just misplaced it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second mini-fic requested by the same anon on Tumblr. :)

“Are you sure you haven’t lost it?” Simone asked, arms folded over his chest and feet tapping rapidly.

“Yup, I’m sure that I have just misplaced it.” Álvaro nodded briefly, still scavenging the pair of movie tickets he has won in a raffle a few days ago. 

“You have already looked everywhere, Álvi. I saw you hovering that drawer ten times already; it is nowhere to be found.”

Their house was a huge mess after Álvaro turned it upside down in search of the small sheets. To increase even more the chaos, the Spaniard emptied out the drawers from every wardrobe.

“Forget about it, honey. We can buy them now.”

“There’s no way I have lost it. They must be somewhere around, definitely.” Truth is, Álvaro wasn’t the type of person who throws their gifts away. He just was an oblivious, a distracted person, who had to be organized in order to find his stuffs. 

“I’ll pay for us, so let’s go now.”

Álvaro stopped his search and scowled at his boyfriend. “For God’s sake, Simo, instead of just standing here and rambling, help me find it!”

“Dude, I have already checked every inch of this house and it is not here.”

“You haven’t looked enough.”

“We have looked more than enough to make our home a turmoil.”

“But…” The ringing of Álvaro’s phone interrupted his line, and the Spaniard raised an eyebrow as he identified Stefano’s number in the screen.

“Hey, Ste. What’s up?”

_“Hi, Álvaro. By any chance, have you lost a pair of tickets? Someone has dropped it yesterday in the dressing room and I’m calling every teammate to identify its owner.”_

“Uhh, yes, they might belong to me.” He let out an awkward smile to Simone, who shook his head and rolled his eyes.

_“I’ll come by your house now to give them back.”_

“Okay, I’ll be waiting. Thanks, Ste.”

After they hung up, Simone came to his side with a lip-closed smile and a raised eyebrow, and Álvaro just scratched his head, eyes looking down, as he had to admit to be wrong.

“I told you that you have lost it, but you are so damn stubborn.”

“Yeah, I admit that I was mistaken this time.” 

About ten minutes later, Stefano showed up and gave the tickets back to the owner and gave a five-minute speech about how important it is for people to be careful with their own belongings and about how Álvaro was lucky to have dropped at the dressing room and about how hard it was to phone each player. The striker, in turn, just assented, sometimes exchanging looks with an amused Simone, who just watched the scene with that annoying smile on his face. After the teammate left, he grumbled about the sermon he has just received.

“Do you think we’ll make it to the next session?” Álvaro asked, after finishing the vent and remembering about the movie. 

The Italian checked the time and nodded, a bit hesitant. “I think so, if we hurry up.” 

“Okay, I just need to find my car keys, which is somewhere…” Álvaro looked around the messy place and scratched his head. “Shit. Where the hell are my keys?!”

“There we go again…” Simone sighed hard, before putting each thrown stuff into the drawer and helping his love partner in his new search. One more to cause another turmoil in their house, while their movie session plan is put on hold. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Comments and kudos are always welcome! <3


	3. Licking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on [this prompt](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/140004200943/imagine-person-a-leaning-in-to-kiss-person-b-who) from OTP Prompts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene has been stuck in my head for Álvi and Simo since I came across the prompt lol. It's very short, but I hope you like it! :)

They were in the dressing room. Everyone has already gone home, but they were still there, Álvaro pining Simone against the wall, head tilted and lips pressing his neck in small and soft kisses. The Italian has his arms wrapped around the Spaniard, eyes shut, fighting hard not to melt inside, letting out a faint moan instead.

“You don’t have to by shy, Simo. There’s nobody left here.” He murmured, mouth still busy with kissing his neck. “Come on, tell me those ‘bestemas’ you love shouting when you are angry. They are music for my ears.”

Álvaro’s words awakened Simone from the dazzling state and made him drift away from the fellow striker’s touch.

“We don’t know, Álvi. What if there is a lost teammate around?”

“There’s no one, I have already checked it before.” Álvaro grabbed Simo’s waist, pulling him close again. He leaned closer to the other man, lips fully ready to savage the other man’s, when Simo covered Álvaro’s mouth with his hand.

“Please, Álvaro, contain yourself. If we start now, we might lose control of ourselves and make out right here.”

Simone’s words hasn’t intimidated Álvaro, as he stared at the Italian with the same desiring eyes and slipped his tongue through the palm of hand that covered his mouth, giving shivers all over Simone’s body.

“Making out here wouldn’t be a bad idea.” Álvaro teased, pushing Simone’s hand aside and pulling him closer.

Eyes locked, brushing noses and lips an inch from touching. They were on a dangerous position and it was getting harder for Simone to resist to Álvaro’s moves; therefore, he took a deep breath and instead of getting on, he gripped on the Spaniard’ arms.

“Let’s continue with this at home,” Simone’s took two bags that rested on the bank, putting one of them on his shoulder and throwing the other to Álvaro. “At home!”

“Mine or yours?” Álvaro asked, after groaning aloud.

“Whichever. Okay, mine.” Simone spoke without thinking much, as his house was closer and Álvaro nodded.

The two men left the club building in a rush, as an unavoidable commitment awaited them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcome! :D And thank you for the love!! <3


	4. Morning surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short fic based on the following prompt from [this post](http://maelerie.tumblr.com/post/135803922052/send-me-two-characters-or-more-and-a-prompt-and), requested by an anon on Tumblr: “What are you doing in my house?”
> 
> P.S: You might have noticed I changed the series rate...It's because Idek what rate I'm give to this story. I'm just sure it isn't G lol. :x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a while since I last posted a drabble here. :O Anyway, thank you so much for the love and the support! I hope you enjoy this new drabble (and my lame attempt to write something "hot" hahahahaha). <3

Simone opened his eyes in slow motion, so as to take notice of his surroundings. Looking beside, the sunlight entering through the window informed him that it was already daytime. The dryness in his mouth and the heaviness in his head reminded him of last night. He had a rough one indeed. Closing them, he swore he would go back to sleep, but the noise of shower coming from the door nearby preventing him from doing so.

Until his memory processed, there wasn’t supposed to be guest from the night before. He hasn’t remembered getting involved with anyone at the club, unless the alcohol gave him amnesia. He covered his head with the blanket and the ears with the pillow. It would just be a dream or he would be hearing things. Nothing to worry about. Soon he would wake up and…

When the shower noise coming from the bathroom stopped, the following noise of dumping things caught his attention. Pulling the blanket and the pillow aside, the striker jumped out of his bed, realizing that he was completely naked as he the cold air hit his body.

“Click.” He heard the sound of the opening door and footsteps not so far. At that rate, he could see a growing shadow from the below the door. The person was coming. Just like in those horror movies, they were going to get him, whoever they were. He had nowhere to escape. At that rate, the only thing left to do was to shrink himself on the bed headboard and helplessly beg for the person not to kill him.

When the door to his room opened, he released a loud scream, provoking the same reaction on the visitor, a tall man with a slim figure dressed with only a towel wrapped around his waist.

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH”

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHH” The man exclaimed, before placing a hand over his bare chest. “Calm down, Zaza. It’s just me, Álvaro.”

“Morata,” returning to his senses, Simone released a long breath. “What the fuck are you doing in my house?”

“What? Don’t you remember?”

“Remember? About what?” He asked, eyes narrowing as he spotted the raised eyebrows at the other man's face.

“About last night…You, me, us…”

“Sorry, but it seems I have gotten amnesia regarding yesterday. You just gave me the usual ride to my house after clubbing, right?”

“In fact, nope, but we went a bit further than a ride,” Álvaro smirked. “Way further if you want sincerity.”

“I don’t like this expression on your face.”

“You don’t? Funny that it wasn’t what you said in the bed.” The fellow striker snorted. “You whispered on my ears that you loved the dirty looks I’ve been throwing at you since we have met.”

Burying the face on the pillow, the Italian striker's face flustered, as the memories from last night returned, one after the other. Their bodies pulled close to each other, Álvaro heated kisses raising his body temperature; both clumsily bumping into the objects around the house, as they made out on the way to his room, in which they have spent the night together. A wild one, he should say, despite not remembering it fully, as he spotted rose marks all over his body and over Álvaro's.  

“Did you drive last night while you were drunk?” Simone asked, presuming that the other man's alcohol level was as high as his own in the past night. 

“Nope. Claudio drove us both to your home. He was the only sober one there.”

“But why did he leave you here, not to your house?"

“I can't exactly remember, haha, but I have an impression that we were already making out inside his car. He most likely got mad at us, because he expelled me along with you.”

“Fuck,” Simone cursed. “He and the guys will mock us the whole day.”

“Well, I don’t think they will care much, since it’s an ordinary thing among us,” Alvaro replied, putting his clothes on. “You should worry more about the time. We have to go to training soon. Leo is coming to get us by the way.”

“Yeah, I have to get dressed too,” Simone wrapped the blanket around his waist and jumped out of the bed, opening his wardrobe and picking the clothes for training while discreetly peering into the other man directíon. Gosh, he had to admit that Álvaro owned some pretty features, and a blush formed on his face as flashbacks from their night returned to his mind.

“You know, it flattens me that you stare at me and watch me dress up, but we don’t have much time,” Álvaro teased, to which Simone nodded and rushed to the bathroom. “I’ll wait for you downstairs!” The Spaniard shouted.

After taking a fast shower and getting ready, he looked for Álvaro.

“Hey, Morata? I am ready. Where are you?” He could smell the coffee aroma all over the place.

“In the kitchen. Come here!”

As Simone walked across the room, he found the teammate in the room, arranging a set of breads, snacks and two cups filled with the beverage.

“What are you…”

“These are for us to get rid of the hangover,” Álvaro smiled. “I mean, after last night…”

The Spaniard’s gesture took the Italian by surprise.

“That’s so sweet of you. Thank you, Álvaro.”

“Oh, you just called me by my name. You are so cute. That means I can call you Simone, then.”

“I see no problem here,” the bald-headed man replied, cheeks flustered as he spoke. “We have been hanging out for a while and we spend most our days in each other’s companion. It’s past time for us to be more intimate.”

“Which means that we can repeat last night any time. I mean, not the drinking part, but the last…and most exciting one,” the fellow number 9 suggested with a wink.  

Damn it, Simone silently cursed. Álvaro knew how to use his charm to get him down on his knees. He wished he were more sober to remember their night fully, but what left was the impression that they got wild, he enjoyed it and that he wanted more.  

“As long as you prepare breakfast for me every day…”

“Hey, I’m not such a nice guy. Everything comes with a price.”

“More than we fucking each other?”

“Having sex is a reciprocal thing.” Álvaro leaned forward. “I want you to give me something.”

“How lame. You know that I am always broke.”

“I am not talking about money.” The Spaniard pulled him closer. “I want you to kiss me every morning.”

“You gotta be kidding,” the fellow number 7 striker replied with a snort. “I can prepare my breakfast alone.”

“Mine is special. You won’t regret it.”

“Forget about it. We should hurry now.”

The two strikers devoured the breads and drank all the coffee in a few minutes. When they were at the door, however, Simone stopped and turned to Álvaro, pulling him closer and pressing their lips together.

“This is my thanks for your breakfast today,” he avowed, eyes beaming as the words came out of his mouth. “Maybe I’ll accept your offer. Having your company makes everything better.”

“You surprised me, as always.” Álvaro paused, lips turning in a smirk. “I’m delighted to prepare you breakfast every day from here on, after we spend the nights together,” he said, hands rubbing the Italian's jaw. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcome! :D


	5. Two short drabbles: Hermit/Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short fics based on the following prompts from [this post](http://maelerie.tumblr.com/post/135803922052/send-me-two-characters-or-more-and-a-prompt-and), requested by an anon on Tumblr: “I have contemplated becoming a hermit” and “Why are you/we whispering?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the love and the support! <3 These two stories are very short, but they are what they are supposed to be: short and brief. I hope you enjoy them nevertheless! :D

_Hermit_

“What do you mean by that?” Álvaro asked, as Simone walked closer to his car, a bag in one of his hands.

“You heard it right, Álvaro. I want to become a hermit; therefore, I’m setting out on a trip, with no place to stay, just “being myself” in this world.”

“Are you crazy?”

“I have never been more lucid in my life,” Simone placed the bag on his back. “Now, it’s time to go. Onto new adventures!” He waved, before turning away.

“W-wait, Simo! At least let me give you a ride,” he shouted to the man, but it was useless. The Italian was his steps ahead, until he was out of sight.

“I was at that moment that the sound of his clock alarm rang aloud and all the surroundings dazzled out. He opened his eyes in shock. Everything has been a dream.

He did the usual thing as every morning and went to pick Simone on his house. He took a deep breath and hoped everything he witnessed stayed in the dream.

“Morning,” the Italian teammate greeted with a yawn.

“Morning.” A frown forming around the other man’s brows. “How are you today?”

“Fine, still half-awaken, as always.”

The Spaniard chewed on his lips. That dream was still vivid on his mind; he had to make sure Simone’s words there weren’t true. “You won’t become a hermit, will you?”

“Maybe I am still sleeping and I didn’t get your question. What do you mean by that?” Simone inquired, eyebrows raising.

“It’s just that I had this weird dream last night, where you decided to be a hermit and you simply left. I called you, but you didn’t hear me. You kept walking, until you disappeared. It hurt to watch you leave.”

“You had a nightmare. That’s it. Don’t worry, Álvaro. I won’t leave your side anytime soon. Although the idea of being a hermit doesn’t sound bad.”

“Just promise me that you let me join you?”

“It’s needless to say that you are always in my plans. So, if one day I decide to become a hermit, you will come with me.” The Italian winked. “But for now, I want to focus on my career.”

“Thankfully.” Álvaro took a deep breath and turned his lips in a smile, before starting the car engine.

* * *

_ Teasing _

The match has just ended, and Álvaro greeted all his teammates and players of the rival team. It was when Simone walked in his direction with a frown on his forehead. The Italian wrapped his arms around him and leaned his head close to his ears.

“Everyone is teasing me about not paying the fuel,” Simone whispered.

Eyes narrowing, the Spaniard turned to look at the fellow striker. “Okay, I get it, you’re mad at me. Why are you whispering though?”

“Because I have a proposal for you,” the Italian continued the whisper conversation. “But nobody must hear us.”

“Proposal. Sounds interesting.”

“What do you say about me paying your ride with kisses?”

“Would you do that?”

“If you accept, it will be a pleasure for me,” Simone said, biting the lobe of the other man’s ear.

Closing his eyes, Álvaro took a deep breath, a small moan coming out from his mouth. That was not something to do on the pitch, in public. What got into the Italian teammate’s head to come and do all those things to him? Was he really intending to pay for the ride with kisses? Just thinking about it brought him excitement.

“Just kidding,” the fellow striker said, drifting away from the embrace and staring at him. “I just wanted to get my revenge on you for exposing me. But don’t worry about the ride, because I’m gonna pay for your fuel…with money.” He winked, before waving a kiss to him and walking away. “See you later, Álvi!”

Afterwards, Álvaro stood at the pitch, shocked expression on his face as he lacked words to describe what happened just then. Simone, basically, played with him, leaving him hanging on the pitch miserable. No one makes fun of him. No one. He will have a pay back, for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are very welcome! :)


	6. Jealousy (two short stories)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short fics based on the following prompts from [this post](http://maelerie.tumblr.com/post/135803922052/send-me-two-characters-or-more-and-a-prompt-and), requested by an anon on Tumblr: “Now, just hold on a diddly darn minute.” and “Why does anyone have to be naked?”

_48\. “Now, just hold on a diddly darn minute.”_

“Stop being an asshole with our friends. Yours jealousy is showing off a little too much and it ain’t pretty at all,” Simone darted out, arms folded over his chest and eyes releasing a glare.

“Now, just hold on diddly darn minute, Simo,” Álvaro protested, raising the tone of his voice and pointing his fingers at the other man. “You are the one provoking me.”

“How on earth did I provoke you: by posting selfies with them, hugging them in public? Really that you call it a provocation?”

“You have been all cozy with Ste the other day.”

“It was just a goal celebration. All the people around were happy and hugged him. Damn it, Álvaro. You need to control your emotions.”

“I can’t help myself, Simo. You give me emotions that I never felt with anyone.”

“Don’t put the blame on me.”

“I’m sorry. It’s all new to me, to have so much jealousy and not to be able to manage it.” The Spaniard lowered his head, fixing his eyes on his shoes. “Please, don’t be mad at me. I don’t wanna lose you.”

“You should trust me. You know I just have eyes for you.”

Raising his head, Álvaro gazed at the Italian teammate, eyes widening at his remark. “Y-you never expressed it. No wonder I have doubted your feelings for me.”

“Now you’re hearing it. Just don’t make me say it loud again, it’s fucking embarrassing,” he admitted, as his cheeks flustered.

“Let’s promise one thing though? That we will be honest with our feelings from here on? Me with my controlling jealousy and you with expressing your affection?”

“If it means that you’ll quit being a jerk with our friends…”

“For you I’m willing to do anything.”

“Just stop you embarrassing yourself!” Simone exclaimed, covering his face with his hands.

“I love you too.” Álvaro squeezed his shoulders and placed a kiss on the top his head.

* * *

_50\. “Why does anyone have to be naked?”_

“Why does anyone have to be naked?” Álvaro asked, a puzzled look appearing on his face.

“Isn’t it obvious? We are going to a nude beach with everyone.”

“Well, I refuse to go.”

“Did I hear you right? You, out of all the guys from the team, the nastiest one, is refusing?”

“I am not nasty, but shy.”

“Okay, I believe in you,” Simone rolled his eyes. “Anyway, I have to give a reply to Leo today. He is the one in charge of organizing the trip.”

“You won’t oblige me to go.”

“Why are you being so shy?

“Because…I’m not comfortable with being on my natural colors in front of everyone.”

“Idiot. We are already used to seeing one another like that in the dressing room.”

“Yeah, but we can’t compare our dressing room to a beach.”

“So, it means you aren’t going. Okay, I understand you and I respect your decision. I’ll tell Leo that just I am joining the group.”

“Hey, wait up! Who said that you are going?”

“Me. I’ve just said it.”

“No way that you’ll leave me alone here.”

“I’ve spent the last 30 minutes trying to convince you, but I can’t force you into anything if you don’t want to go.”

Álvaro took a deep breath and closed his eyes. “Okay, you got me. I’ll go with you.”

“You don’t have to, really…”

“All let all the guys flirt with you? No way. I would rather be naked and stay around you.”

“Stupid piece of jealous trash.”

“You may complain, but you enjoy the show.”

“I confess that it’s priceless seeing your jealous face.”

“Shut up.”

“I’ll call Leo and confirm we are both going.”

“Yeah, do it now. I don’t have another choice, do I?”

If it means to be around him, he is willing to do anything, even be fully naked in the open air, along with the bunch of naked teammates.


End file.
